Romance of Duke Nozgul Daedrath and Vaninie Pt1
by Lady Vaninie
Summary: A story on an ongoing romance between two Tier'dal.


Vaninie silently protested the light coming in through the window, but knew she must get up. Today was another day filled with hunting and learning. She climbed out of bed, shivering, and headed toward the case that held her freshly polished armor. She dressed quickly and turned to the wall that her swords were mounted on. Choosing the dark edged two hander, the sword her father once wielded, she headed toward her door. After quickly gathering a few things, she said a short goodbye to her mother and stepped out into the crisp morning air. She left her manor in Neriak, and groggily trudged along to the Wizard spire deciding she would use the skeletons as a warm up before continuing her hunt. She approached, careful not to disturb the vile Arcane Elementalists and Shapeshifters while she was alone. As she walked towards the crumbled skeletons, both an Elementalist and a Shapeshifter, along with their pets, stirred and quickly closed upon her. Only being in her 10th season, she knew she could not defeat them, but she would rather die trying then give up. After many spells and punches, and with her rooted to the ground, she knew she would soon be defeated, and in a last effort to save herself, she screamed for help. She doubted anyone would hear her. She hadn't seen anyone on the way here. She began to cry, pleading for someone to help her. There was a rustle in the trees. And out of the shadows, strode a dark knight in black armor, carrying a massive sword. He swiftly rushed over and effortlessly dispatched the Arcanes with a single artful slice of his massive gleaming sword. Vaninie collapsed, she was wounded and fatigued. With heavy eyelids, she was barely able to make out the figure, however she managed to mutter a simple "thank you" before giving in to exhaustion. The battle hardened Tier'dal picked her up, placing her limp body in front of his, and mounted his steed. He ordered the horse back to his citadel. Arriving in a short while, he called for his stable hand to tend to his mount, and carried the wounded elf into his keep. Entering the most lavish room, he laid her on a bed draped with black silken sheets and called for bandages and hot water. Careful not to wake her, he gently cleansed and bound her wounds, covered her with the finest of velvet blankets, and left her to sleep. He ordered a servant to keep watch and was to be notified immediately when she stirred. After slumbering for several hours, Vaninie awoke. Startled and disoriented, she immediately demanded an explaination. Hearing her faint yells from across the hall, the knight rose from his desk and glided effortlessly towards her chamber. As he floated down the hall, past the tapestries and paintings of knights long since past, he saw her shadow slink past the doorway in the wanning light. He heard a faint yell which was quickly choked off. His pace quickened. Slinking across the polished marble floor of the hallway he reached the door to find the young Tier'dal holding his servant at dagger point.   
  
"Would you mind terribly letting him go? He was the one, afterall, who nursed you back to health...".   
  
Exhausted, Vaninie collapsed upon the polished floor.   
  
"Why was I brought here?!" she demanded.   
  
"Do you not remember your jaunt with death so few hours ago? You nearly died"  
  
He edged closer to her.  
  
"That doesnt answer my question!" she gripped the dagger more tightly.  
  
In one quick wave of his hand the dark knight suddenly appeared behind her and gently coaxed the dagger from her hand. Grasping her by her neck and wrist he gently wispered into her thin pointed ear:  
  
"I have brought you here to nurse you, your encounter with those Arcanes was nearly a fatal one. I trust you will use some   
  
more caution while exploring the forest from now on."  
  
Flailing slightly and gasping for breath she replied with a curt:  
  
"I shall."  
  
He swept her into his arms and placed her in a chair next to the blazing fire place. He gently wrapped her in a velvet shawl.  
  
Taking his place in an equally elegant chair across from her, he introduced himself.  
  
"I am Duke Nozgul Daedrath, Master of this castle and a Knight in the shadow of our lord, Innoruuk."  
  
Looking up towards the roaring blaze in front of her, she noted the massive sword elegantly hovering over the impressive onyx fireplace. Then resting her gaze upon the Duke, she noticed that even through his chilling appearence, there was a hint of warmth behind his icy eyes. She sighed lightly. She retorted with a somewhat challenging, sarcastic reply.  
  
"Well, isn't that impressive. I am Vaninie, a knight in her tenth season."   
  
Vaninie held her head high in pride, almost boasting.   
  
"Aye, I am aware of you, your family and your heritage."  
  
In his usual manner he glided over to a large tapestry, depicting a great battle. She recognized it from stories her father once told her, ah...her father, he was a brave knight of whom she was especially proud. The battle was that of men against elves, the insidious humans against the viscious Tier'dal. As he moved towards it his hand lashed out, tearing down the tapestry....revealing a massive painting, stretching from the reflective floor to the vaulted ceiling. She was startled seeing that the picture depicted her father in his glistening Overlord armor, with his ungauntleted hand, placed firmly on the Duke's shoulder. Both had very serious firm expressions, with ever a slight hint of a smile tugging at the corners of their mouths. She saw her fathers other hand grasping his favorite blade, and her most trusted ally, his dark edged two hander. Judging by the painting the Duke was in his late teens, putting him now in his mid twenties. She herself was approaching her 25th winter. Though she was close to him in years, it was obvious that he easily out matched her in everyway physically. Stunned and in disbelief she uttered to herself:   
  
"....Father...."  
  
Gazing up into her father's eyes, tears began to well in her eyes. Quickly forcing them back, she turned towards the Duke.  
  
"When was this? And why was I never told of any of this?"  
  
Returning to his elegant chair and beckoning her to follow, he judged her amiably, and decided that now was not the time for an explanation for all of this, the girl was wounded and badly in need of rest.  
  
"Now is not the time for you to understand. I know your father was ripped from you at a tender age...as he was from me. You see, I was his squire and an aspiring knight. He took me into his care as his ward. I wasn't expecting you to remember me, and I'm sure it will take some time for you to. But now you need to rest. There is much to talk about."  
  
Though he was wearing a tunic and robe she could see he was quite muscular and was sure he could best ten human warriors. Her eyes wandered over every part of exposed flesh, as well as the cloaked. She was taken aback by how handsome he truly was. Even behind his stoic appearance, there was a hint of care in his voice. She turned and glided toward her chair. The Duke followed her thinly clothed figure as she returned to his side. As she sat down in her chair, she shivered lightly. Her chair had grown cold in the time that they had been away. Though it only seemed like a few seconds she realized she must have stared at her father for well over 20 minutes. She missed him dearly. He had gone off to battle leading under the banner of the Tier'dal people. He was a mighty general. She began to cry slightly, and felt her tears slide down her cheeks. She looked away quickly, not wanting the Duke to see her in such a moment of weakness. To her suprise he had already offered her a bit of silken cloth to wipe her tears with.  
  
"....I miss him so much....."  
  
"Indeed your father was great. But he still lives, in you."  
  
She didn't understand how he could know of her picking up her father's sword to continue his work in ridding the land of the insolent humans, pecks, and other nuisances of the light, knowing that they were the ones who brought about his death and hating every one of them for it. He pulled her into his arms, cherishing their first embrace. She wept for some time. When she began to calm he suggested she get some rest. Though she had no want of sleep, she felt it slowly creeping over her and before she realized it her strength was gone. The Duke gently laid her to sleep, caressing her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.  
  
And so she journeyed to the land of dreams once more, until she would be awakened protesting the sunlight and damning the vile cold. 


End file.
